1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cameras and in particular to cameras using a pinhole as a lens.
2. Prior Art
Pinhole cameras are often used as the starting point for instruction in the science of film photography. They illustrate a number of basic concepts including exposure, focal length, and angle of view.
Unfortunately, current pinhole camera designs have a fixed focal length. This limits both their instructive and photographic utility. To overcome this limitation, a new design is needed.